Perla's Pearls: 03 Snape, his 4 boyfriends
by Perla Shumajer-ENG
Summary: A fanfic by Perla Sumajer Original title: Snape, sus 4 novios, Lord Voldemort y sus 4 novios, una historia escrita por Perla Shumajer.
1. Chapter 1

** NOTE **  
I limited myself to translate this fanfic and spread the wonderful work of Perla Shumajer. I do not own this, and obviously do not own JK Rowling's characters.

**Snape, his 4 boyfriends, Lord Voldemort and his 4 boyfriends, a story written by Perla Shumajer.**

**Perla's notes:**  
When a person we have 2 boyfriends 3 boyfriends and 4 boyfriends and more, we know clearly that love is so big, that never ends, love is reproductive in this story, but every love is easy or difficult to get, it depends on the person we choose in our love life.

**CHAPTER 1**

One night while Severus Grigart Snape Prince or Halfblood Prince AKA: Severus Snape. Snape's clothes are: black tunic, black boots. Snape is very sad, and has no boyfriend, he has never had one, Snape is at the edge of madness every day and night that passes, every night he gets drunk, drinks 100 bottles of Firewhiskey and his sight is blurry 100 times, then he cries desperately, then he takes off the black tunic, the black boots, his boxers and throw them to the ground, then he goes out of the dungeons naked when everybody is sleeping and walk around lurching he lefts at 10:00 pm at night and comes back at 6:00 am on the morning, he throws himself on bed and falls asleep deeply, lying crosswise without putting a blanket on and naked completely naked. Snape when he goes to class, after awakening, always awake with hangover, he has to drink several glasses of water and that way it goes away quickly, he takes a shower, changes clothes, goes to the Great Hall at 7:00 am in the morning to have breakfast, then goes and teaches his class, after class, he lunches, then he goes to teach again and then the night comes to do the same thing again, and he always has rings under his eyes. Some Saturday Snape doesn't have to teach and after breakfast, he goes to Forbidden Forest to rest and feels sad and starts crying desperately.

In that very moment Tom Marvolo Ryddle AKA: Lord Voldemort appears. Voldemort seems like an 80 year old man, short white hair, red eyes, spiky teeth and a snake tongue he was wearing: Yellow boxers, gray tunic and gray boots, his magic wand is in his pocket. Voldemort appeared in Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts, Voldemort looked at Snape intensely while he was crying desperately. Voldemort just had for breakfast: oat cereals, berry juice, scrambled eggs and toasts with butter and jam. Voldemort kept looking at Snape, and touched his shoulder, Snape saw Voldemort and said saddly: What do you want Voldemort, do you want me to do something for you, what do you want, tell me now. Voldemort wiped away the tears from Snape's pale and sallow face. Voldemort answered with neutral dangerous voice: No, Severus, I don't want you to do anything for me, I will tell you what I want eventually, but in the meantime, tell me what happened, why do I note you so sad and teary. Snape was speechless because of the confidence Voldemort wanted to have, a very weird and InFrangitis*** confidence, but Snape wants to talk to someone. Snape said naturally: What happens Voldemort, is that I don't have anyone to love, like, adore, that can have boyfriend and girlfriend, I would want to have someone whatever it takes, now or later, I would like to kiss him on the mouth, caress him, embrace him, do sex, have a relationship, to be in love for the first time in my life, show the world that I can love truly, without being afraid and with no fear, that is the truth. Voldemort thought a few seconds. Snape fell in love with Voldemort madly, deeply, truly, irresistibly and sincerely, he loved him, liked him and adored him so much and then hi said: Do you want to go to my little house at the graveyard and have sex all day till noon, then we can have lunch, watch TV for a while, play ping pong, read a book and then we can eat dinner and then go back to Howgarts? Do you want to be my boyfriend? Will you promise me that you will stop getting drunk and drinking firewhiskey?. Snape without thinking too much said: Yes I accept being your boyfriend, I promise you I will stop drinking alcohol and yes I want to go with you, thank you very much Voldemort. Snape stopped drinking alcohol and getting drunk. Snape and Voldemort became boyfriends, Snape went with Voldemort to the Little house at the graveyard, when they got there Snape felt happy and pleased, they went in the room, locked the door, kissed on the mouth, closed their eyes and started getting naked when the clothes were in the ground and they are naked, they kept moving, they fell into bed and undid the bed. Then their semen spilled, then Voldemort licked Snape's nipples, Snape was moaning with pleasure, then he licked his nipples and bit them, then he went down and put his tongue inside of his bellybutton, then he went down, bit, licked, kissed his penis and it got hard and erect with one touch, then he kept going until he got to the lips and they enjoyed so much. At noon at 3:00 pm at noon they stopped doing sex, they stood and got dressed with their respective everyday clothes. After that, Snape and Voldemort opened the door, went out and sat, Voldemort made lunch appear. Both had: Lasagna 4 for one and 4 for the other one, potatoes and gaseosa quatro. At 3:30pm at noon they stopped lunching and he made plates and glasses disappear, then they stood and went to play ping pong. At 6:00pm noon they stopped, they sat and watched TV for a while. At 8:00pm at night they stopped watching TV, they went to eat dinner. Voldemort made dinner appear and it was: 2 hot dogs, 2 for one and 2 for the other one, potatoes and orange soda. At 8:30 pm at night they stopped having dinner, Voldemort went and left Snape at Howgarts his last words before he went back to his house were: Severus, today I had so much fun and it was delightful to be with you, see you tomorrow. Days passed and, Snape and Voldemort dated in secret their love was a secret. 6 months after being a couple they stopped seeing each other for 2 weeks Snape and Voldemort.

-  
Thanks for reading the first chapter of this fanfic, I will try hard to translate as many as I can. If there is some suggestion or complaint, please let me know via review.

*** InFrangitis: I really don't know what she meant by writing this, but I believe it could have meant "in fraganti", term that even if it was so, would not be very suitable anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Snape went to Professor Minerva McGonagall's office, when he got there, he went in and found her marking transfiguration tests. Snape fell in love with Professor Mc Gonagall madly, deeply, truly and sincerely, he loved liked and adored her so much, Snape got closer, and said: Minerva. Professor McGonagall didn't look and kept marking. Snape said: Minerva, do you hear me. Professor McGonagall didn't pay any attention. Snape got mad and took the test sheets away from Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall finally looked at him and fell in love with Snape, loved, liked and adored him so much and said: Thank you, did you called me Severus. Snape said: I'm alone, what do you want me to do for you. Professor McGonagall stood and kissed Snape on the mouth, Snape liked it and kissed her on the mouth too and they both closed their eyes and enjoyed that magic touch, they kept going, entered in Professor McGonnagal's room, locked the door and kept going, got naked and threw it away, Snape touched her butt and caressed it, then kept going, and going, they got into bed and did sex. At 2:00pm noon they stopped doing sex, then they stood, got dressed, Professor McGonagall said: Severus, I love you, I like you and adore you so much, would you like to be my boyfriend. Snape said without thinking: I love you too, like you and adore you so much and yes I want to be your boyfriend. Snape and Professor McGonagall became a couple. Then they went to lunch and it was at breakfast and had: Toasts and pumpkin juice.

For lunch they had: Spaghetti, bread and berry juice and for dinner they had: Hamburger, potatoes and gaseosa quarto. At 10:00pm at night. They spent the day together Snape and Professor McGonagall. Days passed and they they had fun together. 8 months later, later of being Voldemort's boyfriend: 12 months and being Professor McGonagall's boyfriend: 12 months. Then Snape re encountered with Voldemort again, they kissed on the mouth, did sex, were together and never parted again like Snape and Professor McGonagall.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Snape went to Gryffindor's tower to see Harry James Potter Evans best known as: Harry Potter. Snape went upstairs and went to Potter's room, when he got in he saw Potter reading a book about Quittbich. Potter had for clothes on: gray boxer, red shirt, red shorts, red socks and red shoes. Potter raised his eyes and saw Snape, put the book on the bed, stood and took out his wand and pointed Snape, he looked at him with hate, detest, disgust, anger, rage, terrible bad temper, mortal enemy and hate with all his heart. Potter said with rage as he saw him: What do you want here Snape, are you going to humiliate me, insult, offend, mistreat, punch and upset my life to me and my father who is dead and deceased and not leaving me live in peace, tell me because this time I will not tolerate anything yours, Expelliarmus!. A light came out from Potter's wand and hit Snape and Snape got up and got hit in the walls and fell unconscious with his eyes closed and his mouth closed to the ground. Potter took his wand away in his pocket, sat with anger and took the book again violently and started reading with desire. 3 hours later Snape opened his eyes and saw he was in the ground and saw Potter still reading his Quittbich book. Snape stood and he was not going to give up and got closer to Potter, sat by his side and took his book away and put it by one side and said: Potter I want, you to know that I'm alone and I want to be with you and that's not all you shouldn't attack me. Potter was amazed, and saw how sincere Snape was. Snape fell in love madly, deeply, truly and sincerely with Potter, he loved him, liked him and adored him so much. Potter fell in love, loved, liked and adored Snape so much. Snape said: Potter, I love you, would you like to be my boyfriend?. Potter said innocently: Yes I want to be your boyfriend, and yes I love you, Severus. They both stood, kissed on their mouth , got naked, their clothes fell to the ground , kept going, lied in bed, did sex. At 12:00 at noon they stopped doing sex. They both went to have breakfast. For breakfast they had: Chocolate, sandwich, huevos pericos and curuba juice. For lunch they had: Banana juice, salpicón, rice, peas, carne desmechada and chickpeas and for dinner they had: macaroni and cheese, spilled cheese, peacock, chocolate pound cake and pumpkin juice. Snape and Potter were always together. Months passed by and they dated and never got separated.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Snape went to Slytherin tower and entered and went to Pansy Parkinson's room. When he got there and entered, Pansy was wearing: yellow knickers, gray belly shirt and that body part is visible, blue jeans, blue boots, he combed her hair and wore her hair down and wore long golden earings and gold necklace. Snape fell in love madly, deeply, truly with Pansy, loved her, liked her, and adored her so much. Snape got closer and sat by her side. Snape said: Pansy I need to tell you something important. Pansy raised her eyes and fell in love with Snape, loved him and adored him and said: What do you want to tell me Snape. Snape said: Would you like to be my girlfriend? I love you, like you and adore you so much, you're a gorgeous girl, gentle and beautiful, every time I see you, I see a princess in love that looks at me with her eyes of moon and love. Pansy said: Thanks for the poetry Snape, yes I want to be your girlfriend. Both became a couple, closed their eyes and kissed on the mouth, they stood, took their clothes off and threw them to the ground, went on, lied in bed and did sex. At 7:00pm at night they stopped doing sex, they got dressed and went to eat dinner. For breakfast they had: pizza and orange soda, for lunch they had: chickpea soup, carne desmechada, green rice and lentils and pumpkin juice. Few weeks later they were always together and never got separated Snape and Pansy.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Meanwhile Lord Voldemort after being Snape's boyfriend, started to date Bellatrix Lestrange, they fell in love, loved, liked and adored each other so much, they did sex, kissed on the mouth, embraced and caressed each other, traveled together across England and Germany, they went to luxurious restaurants and had so much fun together. One day, Voldemort invited her to a museum and when they went out of there they sat and went to a bar and had lunch there, they told each other their feelings and commented.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Voldemort after 2 years of being Bellatrix's boyfriend, started to date Hermione Jane Granger Prixie best known as: Hermione Granger. They both fell in love, loved, liked and adored each other so much, they went to Albania to travel and there they walked, swam in the river, looked at the landscape and draw in paint, did sex, kissed, caressed and embraced each other, they had so much fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Voldemort after 2 years with Bellatrix, 4 months with Granger and 4 years with Snape, Voldemort started dating Draco Lucius Malfoy Black best known as: Draco Malfoy. They both went to Malfoy Manor, stayed there, watching TV, looking at the paintings, playing and traveled to Alaska, they were meant to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Voldemort after being with Granger 9 months, with Draco 4 months, with Bellatrix: 2 years and Snape: 4 years. Voldemort and Percy Weasley started dating together, they fell in love, liked, loved and adored each other so much, they went to the Burrow to be together, watched sunsets, played quittbich, played with the gnomes and went to the quittbich world cup.


	9. The last and true Chapter 9

**THE LAST AND TRUE CHAPTER 9**

Snape's and Voldemort's boyfriends and girlfriends saw each other and everyone the 8 of them went raging away from Snape and Voldemort and stopped speaking to them for 12 months, Snape cryed bitterly and Voldemort enjoyed it. 12 months later they reconciled and forgave and went back, Snape and Voldemort got happy and that was it.


End file.
